


night tremors

by kellogren



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellogren/pseuds/kellogren
Summary: In which the combination of force-sensitivity and jarring nightmares become not ideal.





	night tremors

Hux was already sleeping lightly when the noises began. The rattling of metal on wood and metal on metal first became interlaced into his vague, nonsensical dreams; but the sounds soon grew louder than the murmurs in his mind and he found himself roused to consciousness. The first thing he was greeted with in his groggy and befuddled state were the numbers 1:30 burning into his retinas from the nightstand. His eyes squeezed shut at the light; why was he awake?

A sudden crash near his face sobered him instantly as he jolted up. The bright green light from the alarm clock now penetrated his eyes from below, and Hux glanced down to see it resting on the floor. Oh. _Oh._ As his eyes begun to adjust, Hux was now extremely aware of the many other objects around the room that seemed to have gained sentience and moved on their own; books on the wall shelves thumped excitedly into each other, his data pad vibrated viciously against the metal surface of the desk. With an exhausted sigh, Hux, already sitting up from the previous start, turned to hover over his bed-mate.

Kylo remained stationary in contrast to his surroundings, save for the way the muscles in his arms tensed and relaxed as he gripped the pillow beneath him. Silky black hair skimmed over his bare shoulders and Hux found himself reaching forward to touch it. A distinct whimper- deep and low in tone, but a whimper nonetheless- hummed past Kylo's lips, and Hux's hand slid up into the dark roots, massaging for a moment. The shaking had increased, if anything, and the teetering of books on the edge of shelves made Hux nervous.

"Ren...," he whispered, tucking strands of hair behind Kylo's ear. Hux shimmied himself all the way over now and let his left hand fall from Kylo's hair and onto his back. An indistinguishable murmur arose from the broader man, just as his leg kicked out in reflex, smacking into Hux's. " _Ren,_ " Hux said, firmer and louder. Kylo didn't wake, but the room continued to buzz. Hux's hand smoothed up and down the bare expanse of skin before him, pressing down hard as he knew Kylo was immune to light touches during slumber. He didn't stir.

Clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth, Hux started shaking Kylo with urgency. He usually didn't have to rouse him completely; a warm hand travelling back and forth along his back was more often than not enough to soothe the other man's terrors. But as the books continued to dance, and the bedside lamps began to jump, Hux's touches became more vigorous.

" _Kylo!"_ Hux had grasped his bicep now, and was squeezing and shaking it with both of his smaller hands. "Darling, _wake up...wake U-_ " Hux's demand was cut off by the sound of shattering glass, causing him to jump back at the same moment the body in front of him shot upwards. A single wall shelf hanging on the other side of the room gave out, its load of books tumbling to the floor in thunderous _smacks_. The shattering had arisen from the fall of one of two table lamps, and Hux may have been infuriated beyond belief had this been any other situation. But in this time and place all Hux cared about was the man before him, the whites of whose eyes were beacons in the darkness as he gasped and spluttered.

"Ren," Hux whispered as he returned his hand to Kylo's arm. He flinched at the contact, swirling around to meet Hux's concerned gaze. "It's alright..." Hux continued, swiping his palm roughly upwards and downwards, "Just a dream, darling."

Kylo's eyes flickered from Hux's touch up to his eyes, and not a moment had passed before the larger man had flung himself forwards and into the other's arms. Tangled hair tickled at Hux's abdomen as Kylo's face slid all the way down, coming to rest in his lap. His arms were coiled tightly around Hux's waist, and he let them stay like that, adjusting his position so he was sitting more upright. One hand slid into Kylo's hair while the other grazed his back, palm slipping comfortably into the small of his back. Hux felt a tug in his chest when he felt the wetness on his thigh through his thin sleep pants. He tugged at Kylo's hair then, pulling his face to the side so he was breathing air and not panting into the fabric.

"It's ok _aaay_ " he cooed, as gently as he could. "Calm down, Ren." Ren did as he was told, for once, Hux noted, and gradually the sobs subsided. His fingers continued to comb lazily through the dark locks as the silence made Hux very aware of what time it was. His head lolled back against the headboard and his eyelids slid shut as he let out a breathy sigh. He had almost drifted off to sleep when a voice from below roused him once again.

"The lamp..." Kylo mumbled, stirring in Hux's lap. Hux opened his eyes just enough to see the other man pushing himself up onto his elbows and moving towards the edge of the bed.

"No, no, in the morning, it's alright. C'mon," Hux urged lightly; with the absence of the weight on his body, he was able to slide himself back under the covers, tugging at Ren's arm so he'd do the same. Kylo buried himself into Hux, nuzzling his face into his chest with a seeming urgency. Hux wrapped both arms as fully around him as he could get, and leaned forwards to press his lips to Kylo's forehead. He puckered his lips repeatedly in the same spot, not removing them when he was finished. Kylo hummed contently as he slipped into a dreamless slumber for the rest of the night, warm and safe and uninterrupted.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank u for reading!!! This was based on this: https://salemnevada.tumblr.com/post/144810961137/hc-when-ren-has-nightmares-the-whole-room-shakes kylux art. I really love writing kylux hurt/comfort with hux doing the comforting?? So maybe expect more of that?? xo


End file.
